Existing accessory mounting systems typically use drywall anchors to mount the accessory device to a wall. Removal of the accessory devices requires a large force to remove the accessory hub from the wall mount. This removal process often causes drywall anchors to strip thereby leaving a stripped hole in the wall, which makes mounting another accessory to the wall difficult and leaves the subsequent installation loosely attached to the wall.
What is therefore needed is an accessory mounting device that is easily attached to a wall and also easily removed. Further, what is needed is an accessory attachment device that may be removed without significant force which is known to cause damage to plasterboard walls.